


Tibbs  South of France and Marne Vacations

by marlislash



Category: NCIS
Genre: Banners, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horses, walk in the vines, champagne degustation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tibbs  South of France and Marne Vacations

Banners 

 

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/NCIS%20TIBBS/02_zpsuvxrqido.jpg.html)

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/NCIS%20TIBBS/01_zpsmthf36no.jpg.html)

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/NCIS%20TIBBS/03_zpsbcpbeunw.jpg.html)


End file.
